Herederos
by al.diermissen
Summary: Elsa una joven insegura de sí misma, heredera del imperio de sus padres, conocerá a dos jóvenes muy diferentes entre ellos, un heredero sin pretensiones de serlo y otro joven que solo desea poder. Jack x Elsa x Hans
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?, la pase encerrada en cuatro paredes alejándome de todos hasta de mi propia familia… sola, sobre una cama escuchando música intentando imaginarme como seria la vida afuera, junto con Anna, como sería si tan solo fuera normal y no tuviera esta maldición, crear cristales de hielo, bola de nieves, y ventiscas atemorizantes… tal vez haya gente que piensen que tener poderes es sensacional pero no lo es, ha sido la causa de la tristeza de mi familia, tener que mudarnos cada vez que traigo conmigo el "invierno eterno", que mis padres no le permitan a Anna relacionarse con los otros jóvenes, y tener que pagar sumas exorbitantes por darnos educación privada en la casa; y lo más triste es recordar que no siempre fue así…

Mi niñez, mi adorada niñez, el único momento de mi vida que he sido realmente feliz, recuerdo como Anna llegaba a levantarme para que jugáramos en la casa, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no levantar a nuestros padres; como mi padre me llevaba a la empresa familiar para que viera desde pequeña como era el trabajo que me iba a corresponder de grande; como mi madre me abrigaba en las noches y me daba las clases que violín que tanto adoraba, y todo arruinado por mi causa.

"Tok Tok"- escucho los golpes tan rutinarios en mi habitación –Elsa- es Anna, yo solo me quito los audífonos pero no respondo, sé que ella solo desea mi compañía y mi amor, y más en un momento como estos, pero no, no la quiero herir, no otra vez. –Sé que estas adentro- su voz, su dulce voz, se escucha triste, comienzo a sentir un dolor en mi corazón – me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue? – comienzo acercarme a la puerta, solo quiero estar cerca de ella - Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…- me acuesto sobre la puerta, no me animo abrirle aunque también me encuentro sufriendo como ella - Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, Ya no sé qué hacer- Anna termina y escucho que también se sienta al otro lado la puerta -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- pregunta mi linda hermanita, ya no aguanto más y caigo en un mar de lágrimas, ambas hemos perdido a nuestros padres.

.

.

.

Es un bello día, grito emocionado – ¡Día Nevado!-, simplemente adoro está estación del año, y más que puedo ser libre sin tener las aburridas clases de etiqueta o de administración, o las de artes… es tiempo de jugar y ser libre, y lo mejor jugar con mis hermanitos Jamie y Jenny en el bosque de la familia. Salgo de la mansión siendo jalados por los gemelos hacia afuera, escucho a mi madre decir que tuviéramos cuidado.

He pasado mi vida oculto en la mansión, bajo la imponente sombre de mi padre, el gran señor North, pareciera que nadie me pudiera ver, nadie cree realmente en mí, limitan mi vida a seguir los pasos de North, pero no me puedo quejar de él, es simplemente admirable, es un buen señor amado por todos, cualquiera quisiera ser como él, cualquiera menos yo, no soy apto para ser el heredero de la empresa, soy solo juegos y diversión, tener que velar una empresa tiene que ser cansado y aburrido, pero ni Jamie ni Jenny pueden tomar mi lugar, son muy pequeños aún.

Pero hoy es mi día, puedo jugar y relajarme; los tres entramos en el bosque, y vemos como el lago se encuentra congelado, Jamie da la idea de patinar sobre el hielo, en ese momento no me pareció mala idea, los tres amamos la nieve. Estuvimos jugando durante horas y horas, no nos dimos cuenta cuando el hielo empezó a romperse; grave error, les digo a los dos que salgan despacio a la orilla, que no tuvieran miedo, Jamie se encontraba más cerca del borde por lo que salió rápidamente del hielo, pero Jenny no, mi hermanita se encontraba en el centro y bajo sus pies el hielo se empezaba a partir, no podía acercarme, si daba un paso hacia ella el hielo podía ceder, le grito a Jamie que vaya a buscar a nuestra madre, era la única que siempre se encontraba en casa. Jenny se encontraba aún en medio del lago veo los ojos de mi hermana y siento su miedo, aunque creo más bien que se trata del mío, "soy su hermano mayor, tengo que protegerla", repito en mi mente esa frase mientras busco una forma de llevarla fuera del hielo.

–Jenny estés tranquila, no mires abajo- le digo, observo una rama con una forma muy particular, la intento agarrar con mis manos

-Jack, tengo miedo- el hielo donde está Jenny cada vez se quiebra más.

-Lo sé, lo sé- digo dando un paso más y viendo cómo donde me encuentro también empieza a quebrarse –pero no te va a pasar nada- le sonrió a mi hermanita –te juro que no te caerás- pienso y pienso, se me viene una idea –esto será muy divertido-

-No te creo Jack- comienzo a llorar Jenny

-Crees que es una broma- le digo mientras doy otro paso.

-Sí, vos siempre estas bromeando- y es cierto, nunca he tomado nada enserio en mi vida.

-No, no lo haré esta vez, vas a estar bien, cree en mí- le digo mientras noto una rama con una forma muy particular pero algo lejos de mí.– ¿te pareces si jugamos?- Jenny solo me ve con sus grandes ojos marrones –juguemos a brincar, igual que todos los días- veo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana, pero que es opacada por el miedo, comienzo a enseñarle como debería brincar, mientras a su vez me acerco a la rama, agarrándola en mis manos, -ahora es tu turno- le digo mientras ruego que esto funcioné. Jenny empieza a saltar, algo lento y temeroso, pero cuando ya estuvo en el alcance del gancho de la rama la jale hacia afuera. ¡Lo logré!, salve a Jenny, la veo alegre en la orilla y no me doy cuenta que me encuentro aún en el hielo quebradizo hasta que caí a las frías aguas.

.

.

.

Soy el decimotercer heredero a la presidencia de las Industrias Sureñas, lo que significa que no tengo destino en mi vida, siempre he sido opacado por mis hermanos, normalmente es de un hermano o a lo sumo dos, pero en mi caso son doce, mis posibilidades de ser alguien reconocido en esta familia de porquería es de cero, pero no me importa, algún día seré alguien por mis medios.

Me encuentro en el estudio de la casa de campo de la familia Westerguard, no he recibido ni la educación similar a la de mis medios hermanos, soy el mejor y para variar soy el hijo bastardo del señor de la casa, y se supone que tengo que sentirme agradecido por la señora por permitir que el hijo de la amante de su esposo pudiera vivir bajo la ala Westerguard, vaya basura de gente. El único lugar de esta casa que me siento cómodo es en el estudio, ahí puedo leer libros de empresas y negocios, además de filosofías, además de los raros de engaños y manipulación: algún día seré el dueño de mi propia empresa y arruinaré a los Westerguard con mi propia mano, por marginarme toda mi vida.

Voy a la cocina, una señora de cabellera roja se encuentra en ella, el uniforme de empleada que posee es estúpido, la hace ver débil y sin voluntad, "se supone que ella es mi madre" pienso mientras me siento en la mesa, lo único que siento en estos momentos es furia, todo eso lo hace por mí y yo soy incapaz de salvarla de este inmundo lugar, la señora me pone en la mesa una bandeja de sándwiches, mis favoritos, agarro uno y le agradezco, ella solo se queda viéndome comer con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, adoro a esta señora y me gustaría llamarle madre, pero no puedo, nadie se puede enterar del oscuro engaño del señor a la señora, qué pensaría los socios y los amigos de esta familia… realmente eso es lo menos que me preocupa, los Westerguard son crueles y no me quiero imaginar que le harían a mi madre, una señora sin familia y sin hogar. Sigo comiendo los emparedados que hizo mi verdadera madre, su sabor es a gloria.

Salgo de la cocina y me despido de la empleada. Camino por los pasillos y escucho a la señora Westerguard hablar en el vestíbulo,–lamento mucho lo sucedido, tus padres eran buenos amigos nuestros.- escucho decir claramente, intento pasar inmutamente entre el vestíbulo hacia el estudio pero una voz interrumpe mis pasos.

-Yo también lo lamento- escucho una voz de una joven, me acerco lentamente donde ellas, siento una necesidad de averiguar de quien se trata.

La señora nota me presencia y se levanta de donde se encuentra sentada, quedo de pie viendo como ella se acerca, –Hijo mío- aborrezco que me diga así, ambos sabemos que no somos nada, pero como hay una invitada tengo que soportar ese trato. –ven, quiero presentarse a la señorita Anna Arendelle, de Arendelle Inc. – dice la señora mientras me acerca donde se encuentra la joven; no es un secreto que Arendelle Inc es la industria tecnológica más importante del mundo, pero lamentablemente hace un mes perdieron a los presidentes en un accidente, lo último que leí fue que la hija de ellos sería la próxima heredera, lo recuerdo muy bien porque esa noticia origino una cólera en mí, una joven menor que yo dueña de una empresa, el universo tiene que estar en mi contra.

-Buenos días, my lady- la saludo como todo un caballero, lo único que noto es un sonrojo de la joven y con eso se me ocurre un plan, Anna Arendelle, ella tiene que ser la heredera, pienso mientras veo como la estúpida joven intenta disimular su nerviosismo, yo por mi parte actuó como un caballero, "la apariencia es lo más importante" algo que aprendí de la señora que se encontraba junto a nosotros, como es posible que esta pelirroja es la heredera del imperio multimillonario, se nota que solo es una niña.


	2. Chapter 2

No debería estar aquí, realmente extraño mi habitación, me encuentro sentada en la enorme silla se cuero donde mi padre tuvo que haber pasado horas y horas, trabajando duramente por nosotras, veo en el escritorio una foto de él con mi bella madre, a la par otro portarretrato con una foto de Anna y mía en un día nevado, ambas parecemos albóndigas con esos abrigos que nos ponían, ya llevo unos meses en este escritorio, y paso las horas admirando las mismas fotos una y otra vez.

"Tok tok" el ruido de la puerta de la oficina me sacan de mi estado nostálgico, -adelante- digo en voz firme y elegante, ya no me encuentro en mi guarida, tengo que seguir con el trabajo de mi padre aunque eso se trate pasar con más miedo de ser descubierta. Entra a la oficina un joven de pelo castaño, algo delgado pero alto.

-señora, he traído aquí los informes de producción que me pidió para la reunión con los socios del día de hoy- me dice el joven poniendo sobre el escritorio las dichas hojas, yo solo los agarro con mis manos siempre cubiertas de los guantes que me regaló mi padre y comienzo a revisarlos.

-Se puede retirar- le digo al joven sin verlo, pero noto que el joven no se retira lo que hace que lo vuelva a ver. –¿Sucede algo más Hiccup?- le preguntó.

-Sí, la joven Anna acaba de llegar de su viaje, se encuentra abajo y pide verla.

-Hazla entrar- le digo al joven.

-Pero señora, viene acompañada de un joven pelirrojo- me dijo el castaño, haciendo que yo arqueara una ceja, me pregunto de quien podría ser, Anna se fue de viaje a visitar las diferentes sedes mundiales de Arendelle Inc, no iba con nadie, yo misma le fui a dejar al aeropuerto para que tomara nuestro avión privado. Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la planta baja.

Me encuentro en el ascensor, un ascensor de cristal, me pregunto si mi padre lo hizo así para que se asemejara a los cristales que hago, sonrió internamente pensando sobre eso, tal vez él quería estar cerca de mí, por eso hizo este edificio, sede principal de Arendelle Inc de cristales de vidrio… mientras bajo veo desde arriba el vestíbulo del edificio, mi hermana se encuentra sentada y junto a ella un joven pelirrojo, alto de enormes patillas; siento celos al ver que ese joven tiene agarrada la mano de mi hermanita, "no pueden estar saliendo" hace un mes Anna se fue a su viaje y llega con novio, sé que Anna es inocente pero no puede ser tan ingenua.

Salgo del ascensor, camino hacia se encuentra ellos sentados, aún no me han visto; sigo metida en mis pensamientos, "¿quién es ese joven? ¿Qué es de Anna?", camino sin partar mi mirada de ellos, no veo por donde voy hasta que tropiezo y caigo al suelo.

.

.

.

Siento frío, mucho frío… mis ojos siguen cerrados pero siento unos brazos que me acurrucan, poco a poco abro mis ojos y veo a mi madre, ella se encuentra con sus cabellos mojados, noto como lagrimas salen de sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, junto a ella están los gemelos, también se encuentran llorando pero con una dulce sonrisas, -¿Qué paso?- lo único que logro articular de mi voz temblorosa, mi madre toca la cabeza y me da un beso en la frente, me dice que todo estará bien.

Después de ese día, todo cambio, al llegar a la mansión noto que mi cabello se ha puesto de un tono blanco y que me encuentro más pálido de lo usual, mi padre llega y me dice que nuestra familia es especial, al ser un acto de amor verdadero se desarrolla en nosotros un poder majestuoso, al inicio siento que es una estupenda historia para contárselo a los niños, pero ya no soy ningún niño, tengo diecisiete años, pero al descubrir mi nuevo don creó en las palabras de mi padre North, soy capaz de crear nieve a voluntad, por dos días soy feliz nuevamente, realmente pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad, mis hermanos jugando, yo recibiendo los cursos tediosos, mi madre en la casa leyendo o tocando su violín y mi padre en la empresa trabajando arduamente, llegando a la casa solo para comer y a jugar con nosotros.

Después del incidente en el lago mi madre cayó enferma, por salvarme de las frías aguas del lago, todo por mi culpa, rogaba que se recuperará pero cada día que pasaba su condición empeorará, los primeros dos días pensamos que era una gripe normal, pero así como vino la gripe, así se llevó a nuestra madre. Igual como el día en que todo inicio, un día nevado de los que tanto amó, mi madre, la señora Carol Frost falleció, un mes después… Mi padre, mis hermanos, todos sufrimos por nuestra perdida, ella era feliz y alegre, su hermosura era única, todo por no ser más serio en mis decisiones, si tan solo no hubiera permitido jugar en ese lago nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Ya ha pasado un año de la partida de mi madre, he decidido tomar mi vida más enserio, he tomado esas tediosas clases de administración y de arte que tanto aborrecía, toco el violín cada noche, intentando imaginar que es ella quien lo toca y no yo, que tonto el que me he convertido, los gemelos siguen jugando y yo a veces juego con ellos, mi padre nos motivó a seguir siendo como eran por la memoria de Carol, y mientras él sigue trabajando, aunque no lo admita cada día se ve más deteriorado o por lo menos yo lo veo así. Sigo sonriendo como en mi memoria lo hacía antes de lo ocurrido, estoy intentando actuar como era y a la vez tomarme las cosas más enserio. Tengo que admitir que es algo difícil.

Por unos días he ido a Noruega, a la esperada reunión anual de Arendelle Inc, la empresa socia de Frost Corporation, hace unos meses Arendelle Inc sufrieron la perdida de sus presidentes, mi padre me contó que la nueva presidente es una chica de mi edad por lo que consideró que mi asistencia la ayudaría a relajarse en dicha conferencia, de cierto modo la entiendo, tener que hablar como jefa de unos viejos millonarios más sabios en ese campo que ella tiene que ser de terror. En el vuelo paso las horas imaginándome como sería ella, nadie la ha visto en su vida, es como si sus dieciochos años la hayan encerrado como una princesa en una torre; puede ser de pelo negro o puede ser como era la señora Arendelle, en mis memorias llegan la última visita que los dueños de Arendelle Inc hicieron a la casa de los Frost, la señora era realmente amiga de mi madre, sonrió recordando como ambas cocinaron galletas para mis hermanos y para mí mientras sus esposos hablaban de negocios, de pronto un recuerdo aún más lejanos llega a mi mente, una visita de ellos pero con sus hijas, ¡las recuerdo! Digo triunfante, logre recordar a dos niñas, pero no sus rostros, solo recuerdo que una tenía el pelo rojillo y la otra dorados, recuerdo bien que los tres jugábamos mucho en la nieve, pero no más de eso, no sé por qué pero siento una sensación extraña como si algo hubiera pasado en ese recuerdo que no logro recordar.

Llego al majestuoso edificio de Arendelle Inc. es sencillamente bello, sus paredes son de cristal como si fuera hecho de hielo, entró al vestíbulo viendo hacia arriba, es la primera vez que vengo, parezco turista. De pronto tropiezo, caigo al suelo y debajo de mí tengo a una joven, muy atractiva sin dudarlo, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos celestes hacen que me pierda de la noción del tiempo.

.

.

.

Hace dos semanas conocí a Anna Arendelle, la hija menor de los fallecidos presidentes de Arendelle Inc, tengo que admitir que sentí desilusión cuando me di cuenta que esa niña no es la heredera de la multimillonaria industria, pero eso no quita que se trata de un pasaje directo a una vida mejor. No fue para nada difícil enamorarla, una canción fue suficiente para tenerla a mis pies, a los pocos días me convertí en el novio de la señorita de Arendelle Inc; río internamente, ya me imagino la idiota que tiene que ser también la hermana mayor, aunque Anna no me ha podido contar nada sobre ella, parece como si ambas hermanas fueran desconocidas.

Anna me invita a Noruega, me cuenta sobre la reunión anual con los socios de Arendelle Inc, como si no sabría de eso, no todos son tan ignorantes como ella pienso, mientras actuó como un tonto enamorado como ella, también sé que la señora Westerguard con su espeluznante cabellera negra iría como representante de Westerguard Industry.

Nos encontramos ambos caminando en los jardines de mi casa, las estrellas ya decoran el cielo y la luna nos ilumina con su bella luz blanca, es un perfecto momento romántico, pienso mientras meto mi mano en mi bolsillo. -Anna, sé que es una locura lo que te voy a pedir- comienzo a decir mientras me arrodillo frente a ella, voy a ver si los libros de manipulación y las clases de actuación darán resultado –¿te casarías conmigo?- le pido fingiendo amor, el mismo amor que toda la vida me han fingido los Westerguard, he tenido buenos maestros, Anna sin pensarlo acepta, realmente es una tonta, me levantó y la beso, ella se deja envolver en mis besos, si tan solo supiera que todo esto es una falsa, rio eternamente mientras la separo de mí y la abrazo, realmente está enamorada, veo hacia adentro y noto la figura de mi verdadera madre, notó una cara de tristeza en su rostro, ella sabe mis pretensiones con la muchacha que en mis brazos se encuentra, pero es la única forma que puedo hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, la señora Westerguard a mala gana acepto en mi asistencia en la junta de Arendelle Inc en vez de ella, Anna la convenció que sería el mejor momento para pedirle la famosa estúpida bendición familiar. Mientras yo me dirijo a la cocina por un emparedado que tan rutinarios y adorados eran para mí, me encuentro a mi madre lavando los platos del reciente almuerzo.

-Sabes que no la amas, y estas dispuesto a casarte con ella solo por una empresa- dijo la empleada al ver mi presencia y la ausencia de otra persona.

-El amor no existe, deberías saber eso- le contesto fríamente mientras agarro uno de los sándwiches de la mesa y regreso hacia afuera.

-Yo si te amo- la escucho decir pero no le contesto. Esto lo hago por ella.

En el avión rumbo a Noruega tuve que soportar los tediosos relatos de Anna de su vida, con cada relato me entra más curiosidad sobre la tal Elsa, también comienzo a pensar formas de poder quitar a Elsa de la presidencia y meter a Anna en ella, tengo que planear muy bien todo si quiero tener control de su empresa. Arribamos en el aeropuerto y ya un vehículo nos esperaba para llevarnos al edificio principal, en el carro Anna me contó que Elsa puede ser algo difícil de tratar. Al llegar al edificio Anna hablo con la recepcionista y nos sentamos en unos sillones que habían en el vestíbulo en espera de la presidenta de Arendelle Inc, al sentarnos le agarre la mano de Anna, ella sintió que era un acto de amor de mi parte pero realmente lo hice para que los empleados notarán mi presencia al tomar la mano de una de las dueñas, como si fuera de mi propiedad.

De pronto escuchamos un golpe detrás de nosotros y ambos volvimos a ver, dos jóvenes en el suelo, una muchacha rubia con una delicada pero atrayente figura bajo otro joven de un extraño tono blanco de cabello y muy desnutrido para mi parecer, la situación era cómica y sin dudarlo se podía mal pensar fácilmente en esa posición, no aguante y solté una risa burlona pero vi una mirada furiosa de Anna lo que hizo que me callará, "vaya esa carajilla puede mirar así" pensé cuando la ví que se levantó hacia la pareja que aún se encontraban en el piso. –Quítate encima de mi hermana, pervertido- escucho decir a Anna golpeando con su bolso al muchacho de pelo blanco, quede pálido, esa muchacha es la famosa Elsa Arendelle, pienso mientras observo como Anna ayuda a ponerse de pie de la joven rubia.

**Este es mi segundo fanfic, la verdad no sé si continuarlo o no u.u Amo este trió amoroso :) Espero que les guste.**

**La primera parte será siempre el punto de vista de Elsa, el siguiente el de Jack y por último Hans :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Ni sé cómo terminé en esta situación, recordatorio para mí: nunca caminar viendo a otro lado. Yo, la nueva presidenta de Arendelle Inc debajo de un joven de pelo blanco que no deja de verme con sus grandes ojos celestes, ¿Por qué no se levanta?, pienso mientras me sonrojo por la situación, siento que han pasado minutos pero estoy segura que solo ha sido dos segundos a lo mucho, de pronto escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-Quítate de encima de mi hermana pervertido-dice ella, haciendo reaccionar al joven de cabellos blancos.

-Lo siento- dice el joven mientras se levanta, un muchacho delgado de piel blanca, lo contemplo mientras sigo en el piso, mi sonrojo poco a poco aumenta, siento un ardor en mis mejillas, el traje entero que posee lo hace ver realmente elegante y atractivo. Por dicha la mano de Anna brindándome ayuda para levantarme me saca de contemplar al joven.

-Elsa, ¿estás bien?- veo a Anna, su rostro expresa preocupación, yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Realmente lo siento- dice el joven –no veía por donde iba- termina.

-También fue mi culpa, me encontraba distraía también- igualmente me disculpo.

-Soy Jack Frost, mucho gusto- saluda el joven ofreciéndome su mano.

-Soy…- iba a presentarme estrechando su mano pero al levantar mi mano me doy cuenta que me falta el guante de la mano derecha. –¡mi guante!- me alarmo, mientras comienzo a buscarlo nerviosamente mientras escondo mi mano bajo la otra mano en mi pecho, mi hermana y Jack Frost comienzan a buscar también, pero no se ve en ningún lado y la temperatura del vestíbulo comenzó a bajar, tengo que relajarme me repito internamente. De pronto escucho unos pasos aproximándose donde estábamos. Vuelvo a ver, se trata del muchacho de pelos rojizos que acompañaba a Anna.

-Disculpe Elsa Arendelle, creo que esto le pertenece- habla el joven mientras en sus manos tiene el guante que ando buscando. Agarro el guante y le agradezco mientras me pongo el guante, me vuelvo a sentir un poco más segura.

.

.

.

Nunca me imaginé que mi encuentro con Elsa Arendelle sería de esta forma incomoda, me lo había imaginado yo entrando a su oficina escoltado por su secretaria y sorprendiéndola que fuera un joven como ella el representante de Frost Company, y no sé por qué también sentía que me iba a sorprender con la belleza de ella… bueno eso último si ocurrió, realmente es una mujer muy bella, su delgada figura y sus cabellos con ese tono tan extraño pero atrayente, la veo ahí de pie recibiendo el guante que tanto buscaba de ese otro joven de grandes patillas, siento un poco de celos al verlo tan cerca de ella, pero de pronto la joven que anteriormente me había pegado con su bolso, camino hacia ellos agarrando el brazo del pelirrojo, sentí un peso menos al ver que era el novio de ella.

-Elsa, él es mi novio, Hans Westerguard de Westerguard Industry- escucho a la muchacha decir, mientras me comienzo a sentir fuera de lugar, debería irme me pienso, agarro mi maleta que estaba en el piso, vuelvo a sentirme invisible.

-¿¡Como que es tu novio!? Anna vos no tenías novio cuando de fuistes.- escucho la voz de la platinada presidenta algo alterada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo conocí en mi viaje, y sé que es una locura pero nos amamos- dice animada la joven, supongo que es la hermana menor de Elsa que tengo en mis recuerdos, sé que debería haberme ido hace rato, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad por esta conversación –y Elsa, hemos venido para…- la joven fue detenida por el pelirrojo, no sé por qué pero ese joven no me da buena espina.

-Hemos venido para que nos dé su bendición- dice el joven Westerguard, noto como la cara de Elsa comienzo a cambiar –quiero casarme con Anna, realmente la amo- termina el joven agarrando la mano de la pelirroja, comienzo a sentir un frió tremendo, por un momento pensé que eran mis poderes, pero no, notó como de la mano de Elsa comienza a salir nieve, ¿será posible que ella también posee poderes?, pienso mientras me quedo observando más.

-Si es una locura- dice la presidenta mientras notoriamente intenta mantener la calma, -¿Hace cuando se conocen?- pregunta.

-Hace más de dos semanas- contesta felizmente la pelirroja, mientras me pregunto si realmente ella puede ser tan ingenua, comprometerse con un joven que lo conoce hace pocas semanas, me quedo con la boca arriba.

-Nadie se enamorada tan rápido- escucho la voz molesta de Elsa y noto como los pequeños copos que salían del guante aumentaban de densidad, se hacían cada vez más fuerte, siento que tengo que intervenir rápido.

-Señorita Elsa Arendelle…- intervine en la conversación, los ojos furiosos de la presidenta se dirigieron hacia mí, hice un gesto indiscreto para que viera su mano, por dicha me entendió y se dio cuenta de lo que yo había visto, agarro sus manos y me volvió a ver, su mirada ahora expresaba preocupación, supuse que sentía que la había descubierto –disculpe mi intervención- sigo hablando –soy el representante de Frost Company, y me gustaría tratar un tema con usted- termino.

-Disculpe, pero estaba hablando con ella- escucho la voz en tono molesto de la hermana menor.

-Anna, no es el momento para hablar de este asunto- dice la platinada -en la cena lo discutimos… a solas- vaya que se ve guapa cuando da órdenes pienso. Cuando me doy cuenta la presidenta se alejaba de la pareja, me vuelvo hacia los tortolos enamorados y me disculpo por intervenir, noto una extraña mirada del joven pelirrojo, vuelvo a decir algo de él es muy sospechoso. Me despido de ellos y camino junto con Elsa Arendelle hacia el ascensor.

.

.

.

Estoy sorprendido, Elsa Arendelle es totalmente opuesta a su hermana Anna, no solo de apariencia sino también de actitud, nunca me la imaginé así, una mujer de presencia tan elegante y a la vez misteriosa, no se podía negar que era realmente atractiva; no me gustan las rubias pero tengo que aceptar que ella realmente atrae fácilmente, y ese guante, es extraño ver a un joven de su edad usando guantes, y su forma tan extraña que actuó a darse cuenta que no poseía uno, tal vez sea misofobica me pienso… y ese joven, "representante de Frost Company", solo me pareció un niño mimado iguales que mis medios hermanos.

Pensé que mi actuación de caballero regresándole el guante que tanto estaba buscando y siendo yo mismo el que pidiera su bendición iba a ceder; rió internamente, fui un tonto en pensar que sería tan fácil convencer a la hermana mayor de este matrimonio tan precipitado como lo fue enamorar a Anna; seamos realistas, un amor de dos semanas, ni que estuviéramos en un cuento de Disney, pero valía la pena intentando.

Me quedo ahí de pie viendo la figura de la presidenta retirarse junto con ese flacucho que anteriormente se tropezó, siento una sensación extraña en el pecho, concluyo que esa sensación es ver que mis planes han cambiado al conocer a Elsa, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Siento un beso en la mejilla de Anna.

-Tranquilo, hoy hablaré con ella, va a entender que estar contigo es lo que más deseo en este mundo y no tendrá otra que aceptarlo- me alienta la estúpida, creo que ella si ha vistos muchos de los cuentos de hadas realizados por la industria cinematográfica. Yo solo la agarro de la mano y la veo.

-Creo que tu hermana tiene mucha razón- le digo –si queremos estar juntos hay que hacerlo bien, tomémonos más tiempo para conocernos y para demonstrarle a ella que realmente nos amamos- le miento dulcemente, soy un excelente actor pienso, veo como sus ojos brillan de ilusión, realmente me cree, me abraza fuertemente y me besa a lo que yo correspondo.

Tengo que convencer a Elsa que amo a su hermana, o que pasaría si la enamoro a ella más bien, pienso mientras sostengo en mis manos la cintura de Anna. En pocas horas será la famosa junta y será un buen momento para enseñarle a la presidenta la clase de caballero que soy, vuelvo a reír internamente, tal vez si consiga mi objetivo después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Me ha descubierto, este joven que tengo a la par ha visto mis poderes, lo más seguro piensa que soy un monstruo, una bruja. No me animó hablar durante el viaje al ascensor, él se encuentra callado admirando la vista que brinda este ascensor de cristal, ¿Qué estará pensando?, ¿Qué querrá decirme?, si lo quiere es decirme que quebrará tratos comerciales con Arendelle Inc, quien es su sano juicio querrá relacionarse con un fenómeno como yo; la temperatura del ascensor comienza a bajar y siento el cálido toque del joven Frost en mi hombro, lo vuelvo a ver.

-Este tranquila, puedes confiar en mi- me dice sin despegar su vista de mis ojos, él me hace sentir segura, tal vez estoy pensando de más me digo.

Llegamos al último piso, donde se encuentra mi oficina, soy recibida por Hiccup con más papeles para la junta, el joven Frost se presenta ante él y mi asistente amablemente también se presenta, mientras camino a mi silla del escritorio, le digo a Hiccup que me dejé a solas con el joven y noto una mirada pícara de él, ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar algo así? Me preguntó regresándole con la vista una mirada congelante, mi asistente cambia de mirada y se retira.

Sigo sin saber cómo iniciar hablar con él, me quedo revisando las hojas que me acababan de entregar, veo como él se encuentra caminando curiosamente en mi oficina, suspiro lentamente, tengo que tener el valor de hablar, él ya sabe sobre mi poder, tengo que enfrentarlo y estar segura si puedo confiar en él.

-Señorita Arendelle- dijo él primero –solo quiero decirle que puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada sobre lo que vi en el vestíbulo- me asegura, yo solo me quedo observándolo esperando creer en sus palabras; sé lo engañosa y traicionera que puede ser la gente, no puedo simplemente creer así a un desconocido, pienso –creo que no se acuerda de mí- continua el joven haciendo que arqueare la ceja, ¿acaso lo conocía antes? – cuando era pequeño eramos amigos, no lo recuerdo bien pero tengo la imagen que jugábamos mucho junto con tu hermana en mi hogar en Rusia- dice el joven mientras empezaba a sonreír tiernamente, lamentablemente no puedo sonreír como él, se me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquel viaje a las montañas Nevadas de Rusia, donde aquel accidente que he intentado borrar de mi mente paso, ¿Cómo es posible que recuerde eso?, pensé que el señor North y los trolls le modificaron la memoria, haciéndole creer que eran sus pequeños hermanos con los que jugaba, mi cara refleja preocupación y miedo, si él recuerda eso tal vez Anna también lo esté haciendo –veo por tu cara que no se acuerda- dice el joven creyendo que mi cara se debe a no recordarlo a él – bueno creo que éramos muy pequeños –sonríe –mis recuerdos también son muy débiles-

-Joven Frost- le comienzo hablar –me gustaría creer que mantendrá mi secreto a salvo- le pido, el joven solo se comienza acercar hacia mí.

-Haré algo mejor- me dice el joven, yo entro en nerviosismo, que me hará, su dulce mirada refleja seguridad pero no sé si puedo confiar en él –le enseñare a controlar tu poder-.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en la oficina de la señorita presidenta, le he comentado sobre mi recuerdo pero al parecer ella no me recuerda, bueno no le puedo reclamar, pasé toda mi vida sin recordarla tampoco hasta ahora que mi padre me envió a Noruega. Me acerco lentamente a su escritorio, siento el nerviosismo que le causa que me acerque, se ve tan tierna aún así.

-Haré algo mejor- le digo seguro y tiernamente mientras apoyo mi mano en su escritorio acercándome a su bella cara - le enseñare a controlar tu poder- le digo en susurro y noto como una cara de interrogación se dibuja en su rostro. Veo un vaso de agua sobre ese escritorio donde me encuentro, extiendo mi mano y con un dedo toco el vidrio congelando así el agua que poseía. Sonrió y vuelvo a ver a la bella dama, tenía la boca abierta y sus hermosos ojos celestes abiertos a más no poder.

-Com… Como hicistes eso?- pregunta Elsa yo solo me retiro del escritorio.

-Estos poderes los obtuve hace un año, tenía diecisiete y caí en un lago congelado tratando de salvar a mi hermanita Jenny- le comento –cuando me salvaron tenia este particular todo de cabello y este poder- veo como ella sigue en un estado cómico de shock, comienzo a creer que no fue una buena forma de decirle sobre mis poderes, pensé que se sentiría más segura de mí si se enteraba que también era como ella.

"Tok tok", se escucha unos golpes a la puerta, entra Hiccup –mi señora, acaba de llegar tres socios de Arendelle para la junta, ¿los voy ingresando a la sala de juntas?- pregunta el joven sacando a Elsa de su estado de shock.

-Sí por favor, en un momento voy, podrías llevar también al joven Frost a la sala para que me espere- dice la joven, definitivamente no fue la mejor manera de contarle. Camino hacia afuera junto con el joven castaño.

.

.

.

Anna se fue de mi lado, le dije que me dejara solo mientras se llevaba la junta, realmente era que no la aguantaba más cerca de mí, es muy ruidosa y hablantina. Me encuentro sentado junto con un señor enano y delgado que usa peluquín, ¿de verdad él cree que así se oculta su calvicie?, y al otro lado una señora de figura fina de una cabellera larga castaña y con un mechón de canas al lado derecho de su peinado; ambos señores se me presentan como el Señor Antonio Weselton de WEST y la Señora Elinor Brave de DunBroch Inc, socios de Arendelle Inc al igual que Frost Company y Westerguard Industry,

-¿Otro joven como representante en la junta de hoy?- pregunta con un tono indignando Weselton –como si no bastará la juventud de la presidenta, simplemente no poseen el conocimiento que se requiere- dice presumido el señor y yo solo me quedo aguantando las ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

-Señor Weselton- habla la señora Brave –le agradecería que no despreciará la habilidad de los jóvenes de esta generación, o le tengo que recordar que mi hija Mérida fue a su junta corporativa de hace medio año y sorprendió a todos con sus habilidades empresariales- dice la señora mientras no quita su mirada de una revista que se encontraba leyendo, vaya esa señora es totalmente diferente a Gothel Westerguard, la odiada señora de mi supuesta familia me pienso, con solo un comentario dejo sin hablar a Weselton sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia y la amabilidad. Pero algo si es cierto, por el momento solo somos cuatro miembros de la junta de socios de Arendelle Inc, y ya dos somos jóvenes sin contar a la presidenta inexperta, si no me equivoco solo falta un miembro de la junta, el representante de Corona, me pregunto si llegará algunos de los presidentes o la hija mimada de ellos…

Sigo ahí sentado leyendo los informes que la señora Westerguard me entrego antes de mi partida, de pronto llega un joven castaño donde nos encontrábamos, junto a él el joven delgado de Frost Company.

-Por aquí, señores- dice el castaño haciendo que nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos, hasta llegar a una sala con una mesa gigante, es la primera vez que asisto a una junta, pero me siento seguro sin temores, observo detalladamente a los demás miembros sentarse en sus asientos correspondiente. Observo que el asiento del centro tiene que ser el que le corresponde a la señorita Arendelle, desde que la vi no he logrado quitar su imagen de la cabeza, pero lo ignoro y continúo leyendo los informes. Veo como el otro joven Frost se encuentra al frente de mí balanceándose en la silla, "por esa razón marginan a los jóvenes" me pienso molesto por no actuar un poco más serio en este momento, escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse e ingresa a la sala Elsa Arendelle quien con la elegancia que me doy que es natural en ella se sienta en el lugar donde le corresponde, junto a ella nuevamente el joven de cabellos castaños, me doy cuenta que se trata de su asistente: "otro joven" me pienso irónicamente. La presidenta saluda cordialmente a sus socios y al verme clava su mirada congelante en mí, en su rostro se escribe la pregunta del porque mi asistencia, siento su furia, yo por mi parte le clavo también una mirada fría pero a su vez cordial, si quiero conseguir algo tengo que demostrarle a ella que estoy supuestamente dispuesto a enfrentarla por la mano de su hermana, sé que a las chicas les encanta un joven que luche por ellas, que montón de cursilerias... ahí seguimos viéndonos como dos rivales, los ojos de la platinada son profundos y radiantes, siento que perderé este enfrentamiento de miradas, si no fuera que el joven castaño interrumpo a la presidenta para que diera inicio a la junta.


	5. Chapter 5

No soy la única, alguien tiene mis mismos poderes; me encuentro sentada mientras veo aún sorprendida al joven Frost retirarse de mi oficina junto con Hiccup, me quedo pensando en el escritorio intentando inútilmente concentrarme para la junta, paso los informes que tengo una y otra vez, intento relajarme, pero el vaso congelado que tengo a la par me lo impide, respiro profundo "Ya es hora", pienso mientras me pongo de pie y salgo. Al salir de la oficina me encuentro a Hiccup en su escritorio el cual se pone de pie al verme –los socios se encuentran ya en la sala de junta- me dice mi asistente, yo solo le agradezco e inicio a dar mis pasos junto con el joven castaño.

Entro a la sala, me encuentro al señor Weselton y a la señora Elinor, desde el funeral de mis padres no los había visto a ambos, a la par de la señora se encuentra Jack Frost el cual fija su dulce mirada en mí al verme entrar y me sonríe, yo tímidamente le sonrió también, delante de Jack y dándome la espalda se encuentra la silueta del pelirrojo, el supuesto novio de Anna, se suponía que a señora Gothel Westeguard sería la representante, más que hace semanas me llamo personalmente para confirmarme su asistencia; camino hacia la silla del centro, saludo a todos los socios, y fijo mirada en el pelirrojo, quiero que sienta que su presencia no me es grata. –señora, ya es momento de empezar- me dice mi asistente quien se encuentra a la par mía sentado en una pequeña silla.

-¿Pero dónde se encuentra el señor North Frost y los señores Tangled?- escucho la voz de Weselton, yo solo lo veo, y cuando ya me disponía a responder a su pregunta se escucha unos golpes a la puerta. Se trata de un señor alto de pelo y barba castaña, el presidente de Corona, el amable señor Josh Tangled se justifica por su retraso y se sienta, noto que al ver a joven Westerguard lo saluda cordialmente y sorprendido, ¿acaso es un familiar de él?, veo como de la cara del joven pelirrojo refleja molesta y la palabra tío sale de su boca en contestación del saludo, así que es su tío.

-Bueno, ya nos encontramos todos los socios- habló elegante y delicadamente captando la atención de los cinco, -ya tres de ustedes se conocen, pero los jóvenes aquí presentes creo que no tenemos ese gusto, me gustaría presentarle al joven Jack Frost, hijo del señor North y representante de Frost Company- digo mientras Jack se pone en pie mientras lo presento. Notó que pasa su mirada en cada miembro y clava una mirada muy especial es mí, creo que sigue esperando mi respuesta a lo que me ha dicho antes.

-Mucho gusto- contesta el peliblanco demostrando su dulce sonrisa que no me canso de admirar y volviendo a sentarse.

-Y al joven Westerguard- presento con un tono más serio de voz y reflejando la molestia que su presencia me causa. El joven pelirrojo igualmente se pone de pie.

-Soy Hans Westerguard, el decimotercer heredero de Westerguard Industry, mucho gusto- se presenta el joven de enormes patillas clavando sus ojos verdes en mi persona, la sensación que me produce es totalmente diferente a la que me causo Jack.

Posteriormente presento a los demás miembros de la junta para poder seguir con la reunión anual.

.

.

.

Me encuentro sentado viendo como la reunión se lleva a cabo, vaya que aburrido que es, veo a Elsa hablando fluido sin ninguna traba, su conocimiento sobre el manejo de su empresa es sorprendente; la señora Brave le pregunta asunto sobre los tratados comerciales entre ambas empresas. ¡Por Dios! No logro ponerle atención al señor Weselton, su peluquín obtiene mi atención y doy un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reirme de ella; el señor Tangled se encuentra ayudándome a seguir el paso a la junta, se dio cuenta que no soy tan bueno en esto como los otros dos principiantes; y para finalizar ese engreído joven Westerguard, apunta y apunta en su libreta, atento a todo lo que se comenta y preguntando como si fuera un profesional ya en estas juntas, pregunta sobre los medios territoriales de ampliación industrial y la realización de un convenio exclusivo, mientras observo que Hans le entrega un folder a la presidenta.

-Joven Westerguard, ¿la idea de ampliación y de un convenio tengo que suponer que son ideas de la señora Gothel Westerguard?- escucho que le pregunta Elsa al joven pelirrojo.

-No señora presidente, son ideas propias- responde el pelirrojo con un aire de superioridad notorio –he observado que Arendelle Inc, siendo la líder en avances tecnológicos mundiales, no cuenta con los avances ecológicos y anatómicos que posee Westerguard Industry- sigue –lo que propongo es la unificación por medio de un convenio industrial y empresarial para la futura realización de Biotecnología- si recuerdo bien –los anteriores jerarcas de Arendelle Inc propusieron este mismo convenio hace varias decadas pero debido a diferencias principalmente con la señora Gothel no se realizó dicha alianza- indico el joven –estamos en una nueva era, señora presidenta, y una nueva generación está surgiendo, en nuestra mano está la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo-

Ese joven Hans Westerguard, tengo que admitir que es inteligente y tiene un buen discurso, ha dejado a Elsa sorprendida, lo puedo notar al observar su bella cara, me siento celoso.

-¿mi hermano está enterado de esa idea?- pregunta el señor Tangled.

-Sí, y está de acuerdo conmigo, pero comprenderas quiere mantenerlo en secreto de Gothel- le contesta el pelirrojo

-Pero un convenio de ese tipo puede terminar por desaparecer a una de las partes- dice la señora Elinor –si no mal recuerdo, no se pudo llegar en nada debido a ese inconveniente, en aquel entonces Arendelle superaba notoriamente a Westerguard, si se hubiera llegado a algo Westerguard se hubiera extinguido ante a sombre de Arendelle.

-Pero en ese entonces no regia el nuevo protocolo y no habían leyes que los protegía, ahora se podría evitar eso si se firmara un acuerdo de independencia industrial-afirma Elsa, observando los papeles que le acababa de dar el joven Hans. –Tendría que analizar este tratado- señala Elsa refiriéndose a los papeles que tenía en su fina mano –si me permite quisiera hablar en privado con usted después de la junta-

-Elsa, es un derecho de los socios saber la decisión que tomara al respecto- dice alterado Weselton, al escuchar que tendrían una reunión en privado ambos jóvenes al finalizar, tengo que admitir que también me disgusta saber eso.

-Señora presidente- le contesta Elsa viendo al señor peluquín quien se encontraba a su lado- no somos amigos señor Weselton- le afirma –Y al ser un convenio privado entre ambas partes y teniendo la independencia industrial no es necesaria la intervención de los socios, pero si se les informará sobre la decisión apenas se sepa-

Vaya, Elsa es sorprendente me pienso. Después de esa conversación y pasada una hora más se dio por terminada la junta, siento que lo único que vine hacer aquí es observar y afirmar que los tratados y la relación con Frost Company siguen iguales. Veo como los señores sales de la sala, y Elsa camina junto con Hans hacia su oficina, mi sangre comienza a hervir, aunque sé que el pelirrojo es el novio de Anna Arendelle no aguanto verlo tan cerca de la chica platinada.

-Joven Frost- alguien llamándome hace que quite la mirada de la señora presidenta caminando. Se trata de Hiccup, el asistente de Elsa –la señora le comunica que lo invita a una cena en su mansión- dice el castaño mientras me entrega una hoja –ahí viene escrita la dirección del hogar y la hora de la cena- termina el joven, alejándose de mi rumbo a la dirección de la dama congelante.

.

.

.

Camino junto con la presidenta, una albina de ojos celestes, delgada con un uso extraño de guantes, y además se trata de mi cuñada, caminamos hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas, claramente se trata de su oficina, ella la abre y ambos entramos.

"Vaya que lindo lugar" pienso mientras observo detalladamente todo el lugar, si mi plan resulta en un futuro cercano esta sería mi oficina, no aguanto y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, por dicha la señorita Arendelle se encuentra dándome su espalda por lo que no notó mi gesto facial; desde la junta no ha establecido ningún dialogo conmigo, los intentos que realice de camino fueron cruelmente congelados por la actitud de ella.

-Joven Westerguard- comienza a decir la platinada mientras se sienta en su enorme silla de cuero –estoy enterada que existen doce herederos más en Westerguard Industry y suponiendo su edad aparente, su persona es el último en la lista- afirma mientras me siento en una de las sillas que se encuentran de frente de su escritorio negro –además, desde que se unieron como socios de Arendelle Inc, todo trato se ha hablado con la señora Gothel-

La rubia es más lista de lo que pensé, pienso, me ha dejado admirado el control con el que llevo la junta y ahora está enterada de los pasados tratos con Westerguard Industry, y eso que pensé que paso toda su vida encerrada, o por lo menos eso me contó Anna.

-Como comprenderá no lo conozco lo suficiente- indica la joven -y antes de acordar algo me gustaría personalmente hablarlo con un representante con mayor rango- señala con un tono irritante para mi parecer, ¿lo que ella quiere es provocarme? comprendo a la perfección que tenga sus dudas que el menor y menos importante y conocido de los Westerguard le haya plantado ese trato, pero por que tiene que mencionar "con mayor rango", es una presumida arrogante.

Suspiro en silencio mientras la presidenta sigue explicando sobre sus dudas y exigencias con el supuesto convenio que he ofrecido; manteniendo mi natural caballerosidad le explico cada punto, es simple de entender, dos empresas: una líder en avances tecnológica y la otra líder en el campo de la biotecnología; si se fusionaran podrían dar pasos avances mayores, como la nanotecnología por ejemplo, podríamos ser capaces de salvar vidas, enfermedades como el cáncer o el Alzheimer. Mis años de estudio me han enseñado que no existe limite científico, solo es cuestión de encontrar el algoritmo adecuado.

Después de la charla, acordamos la realización de un proyecto independiente en conjunto de ambas partes en un periodo no mayor a medio año para conocer cuál sería el resultado de dicho convenio antes de formalizarse, ¿y quién sería el encargado representante de Westerguard?, el hijo bastardo del señor. Rio internamente mientras firmo el acuerdo que hemos llegado, si logro acercarme a Elsa por medio de su empresa en vez de usar a Anna me beneficiaria más, conocería y tendría acceso a sus secretos, acceso que no obtendría si solo me limitara al ser el prometido de su hermana; algo que he aprendido de los Westerguard es que todos escondemos algo, solo tengo que encontrarlos. Por mientras seguiré mi compromiso con Anna como plan B. También tengo que obtener una cercanía en el ámbito personal con la presidenta. Si fallo, si mi plan no es perfecto, estoy consciente que mi castigo podría ser la prisión, y solo eso me faltaría, tras que soy el menor, el hijo bastardo, me convertiría en la vergüenza publica de esos idiotas... No, no puedo darme ese lujo, esto tiene que ser perfecto...

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews n.n me animan a seguir mi historia.**

**Recuerden que la primera es Elsa la narradora, luego Jack Frost y por último Hans :) Les prometo una sorpresa en el siguiente episodio jeje bueno J si les gusto dejen un Review, son muy motivantes para seguir n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas! Otro capitulo :D llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin actualizar. 3 Gracias por los reviews n.n  
Perdón sé que prometi una sorpresa pero he decidido atrasarla para el próximo para acomodar mejor los sucesos.  
Bueno espero que les guste n.n Recuerden que la primera parte de Elsa la narradora, luego Jack Frost y por último Hans.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, le he pedido a Hiccup que redactara las clausuras del proyecto que Arendelle Inc realizará junto a Westerguard Industry, mientras mi asistente lo realiza me encuentro leyendo los papeles detenidamente que el joven pelirrojo que se encuentra sentado frente a mi escritorio me había entregado en la junta; de vez en cuando lo observo de reojo al supuesto prometido de Anna, noto que se encuentra enfocado en su IPad, ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo?, me pregunto, no confió de ese joven y menos por la rapidez de su relación con Anna, él parece ser totalmente opuesto a mi hermana, no se ve ingenuo en ningun ámbito pero aun así está diciendo que la ama, ¿Qué estas planeando Hans Westerguard?.

Me quedo observando al pelirrojo, su extraño corte de peinado y su largas patillas que para nada lo hacen atractivo, ¿Qué le habrá visto mi hermana?, aunque tengo que admitir que su cuerpo no está para nada mal pero definitivamente no es de mi gusto, y tampoco parece ser del gusto de Anna… pero cada quien con sus cosas, me pienso mientras dirijo mi vista al lado y un vaso congelado llama nuevamente mi atención. Se trata del vaso que antes de la reunión Jack Frost hizo congelar el líquido que poseía, agarro el vaso y observo el hielo que contiene, algo tiene ese cristal, tiene una belleza singular, aunque sea frío ese hielo que me encuentro observando y sintiendo a través de mi palma cubierta con los guantes hace que una sensación cálida frote en mi cuerpo.

-¿A su majestad, le gusta el hielo?- escucho la voz del pelirrojo que se encontraba observándome detalladamente, haciendo que regresará en sí y bajará el vaso.

-¿Majestad?- pregunto sobre la forma que me ha llamado –joven Westerguard, ¿tengo que recordarle la época en la que estamos?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico y no pude evitar sonreír un poco, siempre intento mantenerme al margen de todos, no quiero que me descubran, rápidamente regreso a mi semblante serio que tan habitual se ha convertido en mí –le concedo que no intente conocerme, porque por mi parte no lo deseo- digo fríamente viendo a los ojos al oji-verde.

-Por lo menos he hecho hacerla sonreír un poco- dice el joven con la misma seriedad que la mía sin quitarme la vista tampoco y volviendo a concentrarse en su Tablet.

Al momento entro a la oficina Hiccup con el documento que le pedí, ambos representantes firmamos el papel y así fijamos un proyecto que estará a cargo del joven pelirrojo, al finalizar el joven me ofrece su mano para estrecharla, el típico símbolo de "trato hecho", y me obliga a estrechar mi mano maldita con la de él, aunque este cubierta con los guantes que me regalo mi padre no puedo evitar sentir el mismo temor que toda mi vida he tenido y rápidamente retiro mi mano a la de él.

Veo el joven retirarse junto con Hiccup de mi oficina, y me quedo aún sentada ahí pensando si lo que acabe de hacer sería lo correcto, estaré trabajando con el prometido de mi hermana con el único fin de mantenerlo vigilado y no intente nada en contra mía o de mi empresa, y mucho menos de Anna.

Pasan las horas y ya es hora de regresar a la casa, por fin finalizó un día bastante difícil, bajo el ascensor y no puedo evitar pensar en los dos jóvenes que he conocido el día de hoy, uno es lo opuesto a mi persona, alegre y sincero consigo mismo, cualidades que he olvidado, y a la vez puede ser el único capaz de entenderme y ayudarme. Por otro lado se encuentra Hans Westerguard, el prometido de mi hermana, no entiendo pero algo en él hace que me vea reflejada, siento que se esconde bajo una máscara pero la pregunta que me hago es ¿que estará escondiendo?, miedos igual que yo o algo más oscuro…

Cuando llego al vestíbulo observo como un joven de pelo blanco se encuentra sentado solo en los sillones de espera. Al escuchar mis pasos con los tacones vuelve a verme, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tierna de él.

.

.

.

"Bueno ya es hora de irme donde Elsa", pienso mientras veo el reloj de mi muñeca, "4:10", aún es muy temprano y ya me encuentro listo para irme, maldita sea, eso pasa cuando uno se siente entusiasmado por algo, pienso mientras me tiro designado en la cama. Tengo ya mis ropas casuales, el traje entero me es incómodo, prefiero unos jeans una camiseta y tennis.

No he logrado quitarme la imagen de la presidenta de mi cabeza, es hermosa, no creo en el amor a primera vista pero como me estoy sintiendo ahora creo que empezare a creer, sonrío mientras me vuelvo a poner de pie. "Se me ha ocurrido una idea", y agarrando mi sweater, salgo de la habitación.

Apenas salgo del hotel en donde me hospedaré empiezo a caminar, y una joven rubia con una trenza de lado como lo tenía Elsa pero con un rostro grita mi nombre, yo me sorprendo al verla.

-Astrid!?-digo sorprendido –tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto alegre a ver a mi amiga.

-Muy bien, estoy viviendo ahora aquí- dice la rubia alegre también al verme- pero vos, cuéntame como estas, no te he visto desde…-hizo una pausa, insegura si sería lo indicado continuar.

-desde el funeral de mi madre- la interrumpo sonriéndole –he estado bien, estoy ya adentrándome en los negocios de mi padre por eso estoy aquí- digo intentando disimular el dolor de mi corazón que esa pérdida aún me provoca.

-ya era hora que comenzarás aprender- dice ella dándome un fuerte golpe en mi brazo, y sin duda fuerte –bueno, ando con prisa, tengo que ir a ver a mi novio- dice mi amiga –te habló por Facebook para ponernos de acuerdo y vernos un rato antes de que regreses a Rusia, ¿te parece?-

-Si eso estaría bien- le digo –bueno yo también ando con prisa, tengo que ir a Arendelle Inc y quería tomar el metro para conocer la ciudad- terminó mientras comienzo a caminar.

-¿Vas a Arendelle Inc?- escucho a Astrid decirme mientras comienza a caminar junto a mí –Ahí trabaja mi novio, vámonos juntos así te enseño un poco-

El viaje hasta Arendelle Inc estuvo bastante divertido, tenía bastante tiempo sin saber de ella, que pequeño es el mundo. Astrid y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Ella vivía en el pueblo que había cerca de mi casa, y fue la única amiga que tuve, al ser extranjera procedente de las regiones escandinavas le era difícil hacer amigos, la llamaban la vikinga, aunque tengo que admitir que también su forma de ser hacia honor a sus raíces nórdicas. Pero a los 12 años se mudó a América y solo hablábamos por internet, aunque la diferencia de horario lo hacía casi imposible y poco a poco nuestras conversaciones disminuían.

Hablamos y recordamos momentos del pasado, También me conto sobre como termino viviendo en Noruega al ganarse une beca en la universidad y como se hizo novia de un joven algo raro amante de los gatos, pero no me dio más detalle sobre él, ya que habíamos llegado al enorme y hermoso edificio de cristal.

Al frente del edificio se encontraba el asistente de Elsa Arendelle el cual se sorprendió mucho al verme con Astrid.

-Señor- me saludo respetuosamente pero sorprendido el joven castaño.

-¿Acaso de conocen?- escucho a mi amiga decir, ambos asistimos –bueno, amor él es Jack el amigo que tenía en Rusia que te había hablado, y Jack él es Hiccup mi novio- Astrid nos presenta.

Al rato ambos jóvenes se fueron juntos y yo me quede al frente del edificio viéndolos marchar. Antes que se marchará Hiccup le pregunte si la presidenta seguía en la oficina y me confirmo que sí, "bien" pienso alegre y animado.

Entre al edificio y veo el reloj de mi muñeca, las "5:30", me siento en los sillones que se encuentran en el vestíbulo y al poco rato el ruido delicado de unos tacones hacen que vuelva a ver, siento mi corazón palpitar cada vez más fuerte al ver la delicada y atrayente figura de la platinada, me pongo de pie y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es sonreír, fijo parezco un idiota pero no puedo evitarlo, la dama que tengo al frente me ha cautivado en menos de un día.

-Joven Frost, ¿Qué hace aquí?, habíamos quedado en cenar en mi casa a las 7 de la noche – termina la joven.

-Bueno-digo alegre –es la primera vez que vengo a Noruega y me gustaría que me ayudaras a conocerla – digo mientras empiezo acercarme a ella, es notable que cada paso que doy donde ella la pongo nerviosa, pero ella intenta disimularlo tiernamente,

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro a poco centímetros de su cuerpo, ella se mantiene firme sin desviar su cabeza pero con unos nervios notables, empiezo acercarme a su rostro, observo las pecas que la albina posee y sus labios que me llaman a tocarlo, intento controlarme pero es imposible, deseo besarla, pero un paso hacia atrás de la joven me hizo reaccionar, no puedo hacer eso. -lo siento- me disculpo sonrojado y noto el sonrojo que también posee la joven.

-Tengo algo que hacer en casa, será en otra ocasión- dice la joven intentando ignorar lo que acababa de pasar –además, me temo que no soy la indicada para enseñarle la ciudad, no la conozco para serle sincera- termina la joven cruzando sus delgados brazos.

-Por favor- insisto –déjeme por lo menos invitarla a un café, ahora que venía de camino vi una cafetería que pienso que le gustara- termino, de verdad deseo convencerla, mi cara me delata.

-Está bien- acepta la joven y haciendo que no disimulará mi gusto al escuchar esas palabras –pero que sea breve joven Frost, no me gusta estar en sitios sociables- termina la joven.

Ambos salimos del edificio de cristal y prendimos viaje hacia la cafetería que he mencionado, Elsa intento ir en carro pero le dije que no era necesario, que mejor camináramos, la verdad es que deseo extender el tiempo que me ha permitido estar con ella lo más que puedo. Además quiero ayudarla a superar los miedos que tiene por sus poderes y que sea libre al fin, ella posee una belleza única pero la esconde bajo esa capa de hielo, por dicha a mí no me ganará ese hielo, "te ayudaré" pienso mientras la observo esconder aún más sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco mientras caminamos por la acera.

.

.

.

Salgo de la oficina de la presidenta y empiezo a caminar hasta el ascensor. No logro quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa pequeña que logre sacarle a la señorita platinada, es totalmente opuesta a Anna, sin duda ella será la gran piedra en mi camino para mis planes. La verdad no deseo Arendelle Inc, ni estafar a las hermanas, pero es la única forma de hacerme frente a otra industria con las capacidades de destruir a Westerguard Industry.

Elsa Arendelle, sin duda es una joven hermosa, con una delicada figura, ademas de poseer una inteligencia bastante admirable, no cabe duda que sería una buena monarca para Arendelle Inc, pero hay algo que ella esconde, soy capaz de sentir a un mentiroso con solo verlo y esa joven es una mentirosa, ¿pero que estará escondiendo?...

Bajo el ascensor y saco mi celular, me rio por la imagen de fondo que tengo en él, una foto mía junto con Anna, ambos parecemos felices juntos, sin duda soy un excelente actor. Marco en el celular el número de Anna.

-Hola amor, soy yo, ya termine aquí- digo disimulando un tono de alegría –dime en donde te encuentras para salir, deseo que me enseñes Noruega.

Escucho al otro lado de teléfono la voz de la menor de las hermanas, y acepta mi invitación. Quedamos en vernos dentro de diez minutos al frente de Arendelle Inc, "tendré que esperarla" pienso.

Llego al vestíbulo y me siento en los sillones donde me había sentado con Anna y saco mi IPad al poco rato observo como el señor Weselton se sienta junto a mí, pero no le doy importancia y sigo concentrado leyendo el libro.

-Joven Westerguard- escucho decir el señor –no he podido ignorar el hecho de que Madame Gothel no haya llegado hoy a la reunión y en vez haya enviado a su hijo menor-

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió cuando me ofreció que fuera- le miento al señor, Anna fue la que la convenció –creó que mi madre pensó que ya estaba listo para esto-

-Supongo que es difícil ser el último en la lista de 13 herederos- dice Weselton con un tono notablemente sarcástico –Pero Gothel Westerguard siempre ha sido una madre admirable, además de hermosa, sabe cómo mantenerse joven, lo más seguro desea que todos sus hijos aprendan a manejar el imperio que Westerguard ha formado y por eso te haya enviado hoy aquí- dice el joven sonriendo algo perturbador, ¿acaso sabrá que no soy hijo de ella?, o sospecha de mi plan… algo en ese señor me es tan sombrío y familiar a la vez.

-Ella es un modelo a seguir- miento más.

-Bueno un placer conocer al último de los Westerguard- se despide el viejo calvo – con su permiso me retiro-

Veo mi reloj "5:10", ya los empleados empiezan a salir, veo como el asistente de la presidenta baja al vestíbulo "¿la presidenta se queda sola a esta hora?" pienso, tal vez eso me sirva en un futuro...

Al rato llega Anna donde me encontraba, con su forma de ser tan molestamente alegre como siempre.

-¿Me extrañastes?- dice la pelirroja al abrazarme, yo le sonrió y le digo que sí y mucho, la agarro de la cintura y la beso. – ¿bueno a dónde quiere ir mi prometido?-

-Bueno, vos sos la Noruega, dime a donde ir- le digo, ella me sonríe y me toma de la mano para salir del edificio.

-Hay una cafetería que siempre he deseado ir- escucho decir la joven mientras empezábamos a caminar por la acera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas, ¡volví! me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, he tenido muchos trabajos de la universidad. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, la verdad me motivan a seguir con esta historia y con la otra que tengo que espero actualizar pronto también :)**

**Espero que disfruten este capitul **

****Recuerden que la primera parte es Elsa la narradora, luego Jack y por último Hans ** :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camino por la acera de las calles de Noruega, mi mente no ha dejado de pensar que no debería estar acá, en cualquier momento puedo perder el control y congelar todo, y ser vista por lo que soy, un monstruo…

Siento el tacto de una mano y por un segundo me quito de mi mente esos pensamientos que e abruman para ver al joven Frost agarrándome de mi mano.

-Aquí es Elsa- me dice el joven señalándome la cafetería cuyo nombre me resulta irónico: "Cafetería Frozen".

Jack me abre la puerta para que entre; respiro profundamente e ingreso al local, intento controlar mis miedos al estar en un lugar tan repleto de gente, Jack se aparta de mí en busca una mesa mientras yo me encuentro de pie intentando relajarme y comenzando apartarme hacia la pared, intentando respirar para que mi cuerpo y mente se calme.

Busco en mí alrededor a Jack, no lo veo por ningún lado, pero unas cabelleras rojas hacen llamar mi atención: "Esto no podía ser peor", veo a Anna toda encaramada de ese pelirrojo, parece que ese idiota heredero la está comiendo con ese beso, ¿acaso no tienen vergüenza?, se encuentran sentados algunos metros sobre mí, siento mi sangre arder, no me gusta que toque así a mi pequeña hermana.

-Elsa, encontré una mesa- escucho decir a Jack que llega donde mi encuentro pero me dejo llevar y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Anna y su supuesto novio.

-Anna ¿que se supone que estás haciendo?- los interrumpo.

-Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice sorprendida y con un tono de miedo mi hermana mientras que se pone de pie.

-Responda mi pregunta Anna- le digo con autoridad intentando mantener mi ira a raya.

-Disculpe presidenta, nosotros solo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra compañía como lo harían cualquier pareja- ahora escucho la molesta voz del pelirrojo justificante, yo solo lo veo.

-¿cualquier pareja? ella es la vice-presidenta de y además mi hermana, su imagen es también la imagen de nuestra empresa y de mi familia.-

-Pero Elsa, no estaba haciendo nada malo, vine con mi novio a esta cafetería y solo nos estábamos dando besos- me dice Anna –además…- hace una pausa al ver que llega a nuestra mesa Jack Frost. -¿Qué hace él aquí?- señalando al joven peliblanco.

Noto el disgusto que provoca mi acompañante en mi hermana.

–Elsa, ¿Qué te pasa?, criticas mi relación con Hans pero sales con este que lo conoces desde hoy, y yo que soy tu hermana me rechazastes cuando te invite a venir aquí- ahora es ella la que me reprocha.

-Anna por favor, no quiero hablar de esto aquí, vine solo por un café y lo que encuentro encaramada de este joven que apenas llevas pocas semanas de conocerlo-

-Nunca quieres hablar, pero aún quieres controlarme, te crees mi hermana pero nunca me has visto como tal, ni sabes nada de mí-

-¿Y crees que vos si sabes de mí?

-No, no sé nada porque no me has permitido nunca conocerte, hablas sobre el amor pero no sabes nada sobre el tema, lo que hay entre Hans y yo es amor verdadero.

Veo como la gente comienza a vernos y mi miedo se hace cada vez mayor. –Anna, hablamos en la casa- le digo y me volteo pero ella me sostiene de mi mano y accidentalmente me quita el guante. –Devuélveme mi guante Anna-

-No hasta que me escuches Elsa, no puedo seguir así- la veo decirme con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No quiero escucharte y si no quieres seguir así entonces vete- le digo y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida mientras de mi ojo empieza a salir lágrimas congelantes.

Salgo y empiezo a caminar rumbo al edificio de Arendelle Inc mientras cubro mi mano sin guante con la otra mano, siento como mi poder comienza a salir de control, mi guante que está tapando mi mano descubierta se está empezando a cubrir de copos cristalinos.

-Presidenta Arendelle- escucho alguien llamándome pero lo ignoro, no quiero ver de quien se trata. –¡Presidenta Arendelle, su guante!- escucho nuevamente y hace que me detenga.

Observo que se trata del joven Hans quien ha venido corriendo hacia mí con mi guante en sus manos nuevamente -¿Qué pretendes hacer?- le digo al joven pelirrojo.

-Solo quería devolverle su guante nuevamente- me dice mientras me entrega aquel guante que me protegía y protegía a los otros.

-Gracias- le agradezco.

-Lamento lo sucedido- se disculpa –le prometo que no va a volver a pasar, fue muy mal educado de mi parte aquel comportamiento-

Esas disculpas me han sorprendido, suenan sinceras y reales, muy diferente a los otras habladas que ha dicho durante este día que lo conozco, tal vez no es lo que creía…

-No se preocupe- le contesto a sus disculpas –si me permites, quiero ir a mi casa a descansar- le digo mientras empiezo a retomar mis pasos hacia Arendelle Inc.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- escucho al pelirrojo

-¿Y vas a dejar sola a mi hermana?-

-No, ella está con su amigo Jack Frost, les pedí que me dejarán ir con usted para devolverle el guante y hablar sobre Anna y yo con usted-

Si es cierto… Jack… lo he dejado al irme así de esa cafetería, que comportamiento más infantil he tenido, entendería si no me quiere volver hablar más adelante.

Suspiro, e intento relajarme mientras me coloco el guante que me ha entregado el joven Hans. Vaya ese hombre sí que tiene sorpresas, acepto que me acompañe ya que es una buena oportunidad para conocer sus intenciones con mi hermana. Tendré que tragarme mi molestar al estar con él e intentar conocerlo por el bien de Anna.

.

.

.

¡Que desastre resulto ser todo! No pensé jamás que algo así sucedería, al parecer la relación de las hermanas Arendelle es muy delicada, nada parecida a la que en mis recuerdos aguardan, aquellas hermanas que jugaban juntas y parecían gemelas…

Estoy sentado en una mesa de la cafetería mientras intento calmar a la menor de las hermanas que llora atacadamente junto a mí.

-¿Por qué Elsa no me quiere?- pregunta entre llanto la pelirroja.

-No digas eso, Elsa te ama-

-Vos que sabrás, apenas llegastes hoy-

-Anna, ¿no me recuerdas?- ella me vuelve a ver –los tres éramos amigos en la infancia, y recuerdo que de pequeña Elsa hacía todo por ti- le recuerdo mientras le sonrió.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Si si, y estoy seguro que eso no ha cambiado, solo que Elsa tiene miedo de herirte por eso se aleja-

-¿Herirme cómo? Ella es mi hermana, me hiere más que no me deje acercarme a ella- me dice mientras comienza a llorar de nuevo.

No sé cómo calmarla, y tampoco sé porque tarda tanto ese Hans Westerguard, si tan solo iba a devolverle su guante a Elsa… estoy frustrado, ¡no sé qué hacer! Solo quería conocer más a Elsa.

En ese momento que me encuentra lamentando mi situación, llega un mesero de contextura cuadrada, alto y de cabellera rubia hacia nuestra mesa y deja una copa de cacao con crema y helado al frente de Anna -Toma, aquí le traigo esto por cortesía de la casa, pero deje de llorar- dice el joven a Anna.

- ¿Crees que me callaras con chocolate? –dice Anna.

- la verdad si- dice el mesero con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué te crees que sos?, eso es una falta de respeto –

- Si no sirviera el chocolate, ¿por qué has dejado de llorar?- contesta el rubio. Yo estalló en risas al ver que de verdad sirvió eso para que dejara de llorar. –Perdón- comienza a decir nuevamente el joven rubio –disfrute este chocolate, yo mismo lo hice, y no es por sonar creído, pero está delicioso-

Anna agarra la copa y toma un poco. –Muchas gracias- escucho que le agradece al joven quien nuevamente sonríe y se retira.

-Eres tan curiosa como tu hermana- le digo a Anna.

-A que te refieres-

-Ambas no son lo que parecen-

-Pareciera que conoces más a mi hermana que yo- me dice Anna con un tono triste en su voz.

-No, no es eso, no la conozco nada, pero solo que eso es lo que siento de ustedes, la verdad mis recuerdos de ustedes son un pocos y borrosos, pero si recuerdo que éramos buenos amigos y el amor que te tenía Elsa-

-¿y por qué dejamos de ser amigos?-

-No recuerdo…-

Al rato llego de vuelta Hans, tardo demasiado tiempo en devolverle un simple guante, que habrá hecho en este tiempo, que estaba haciendo con Elsa…

El pelirrojo me dice que Elsa se fue a su casa y que él la acompaño al edificio para que tomara su vehículo, mi plan de pasar un rato con Elsa antes de la cena fue tristemente un fracaso…

-Bueno creo que ya me retiro- les digo a la feliz pareja levantándome de la mesa.

Comienzo a caminar desanimado por la acera mientras me entra una llamada al celular. Contesto y mi ánimo cambio al darme cuenta que se trata de Elsa Arendelle.

-Disculpa por dejarte solo ahora en la cafetería, pero tenía miedo de perder el control- escucho la voz de la albina al otro lado del teléfono –igual, la cena sigue en pie, le diré a Kai que te vaya a recoger para que llegues a mi casa, ¿en cual hotel te encuentras hospedado?-

-En el Hotel Berk- le contesto felizmente.

Al colgar no puedo evitar sonreír como tonto enamorado y camino felizmente al hotel. Al llegar la recepcionista me indica que alguien se encuentra esperándome desde hace media hora. Pregunto de quien se trata y me señala a un hombre delgado, que se encuentra sentado leyendo en los sillones del vestíbulo del hotel.

Me comienzo acercar al aquel joven –buenas, disculpe, me dijeron que me estaba buscando- le interrumpo haciendo que bajara el libro y me sonriera.

-Jack? Jack Frost? Vaya que si has crecido- se levanta el extraño señor y me comienza abrazar.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu tío Pitch Black, el hermano de tu madre…

.

.

.

Nuevamente me encuentro caminando junto a la presidenta, está es mi oportunidad para acercármele, anda delicada y vulnerable, una mujer en ese estado ocupa desahogarse de algún modo, me podré acercar a ella y comenzar a ganarme su confianza.

Al ver que la presidenta se marchaba de la cafetería le pedí el guante a Anna que aún conservaba en sus manos y le pedí a ese idiota peliteñido que me permitiera ser yo quien fuera tras Elsa. No fue para nada difícil convencerlos, ambos son muy ingenuos…

Bueno tengo que ser el que dé el primer golpe a este muro congelado, tomo aire y empiezo establecer la conversación con la señorita Arendelle.

-Presidenta, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber porque tu relación con Anna es tan delicada- le pregunto intentando mantener la mayor sinceridad que me es posible.

Noto como ella cierra sus puños, tal vez no fue buena idea empezar por ese tema, me comienzo a lamentar pero su voz me vuelve a ganar y la victoria la siento cubrirme…

-Anna y yo éramos muy unidas- me dice la rubia -pero un accidente por mi culpa la lastimo, y para no volverla a lastimar la he alejado por todos estos años- siento como su voz empieza a quebrarse –no es culpa de Anna que yo sea un monstruo, y lo único que deseo es que sea feliz-

Vaya… así que la reina de las nieves si tiene corazón, pienso mientras la escucho.

-Joven Westerguard, no sé nada sobre usted y la información que tengo sobre su familia ha sido únicamente relacionada a la empresa, por eso tengo mis dudas antes sus intenciones con mi hermana- me dice nuevamente con un aire frío natural de ella

-Elsa- comienzo a decir -¿puedo decirle así?- le pregunto.

-Si claro- oigo que me lo permite.

-Acepto que mi relación con Anna ha sido muy precipitado pero lo que siento por ella es real, ella en este mes se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí- le digo –no sé si sabes pero soy el menor de trece herederos y mi vida no ha sido muy fácil que digamos, he vivido bajo los abusos de mis hermanos mayores- hago una pausa –y Anna me conto que se ha sentido todo estos años como invisible para su única hermana mayor- veo de reojo a la presidenta y observo como una lagrima brota de su ojo, lo que dije le ha dolido –pero en respeto a tu opinión hemos decidido atrasar cualquier plan de compromiso hasta que acepte nuestro amor- termino de decirle

-Así que Anna se ha sentido así durante este tiempo…- escucho a la presidenta decir en voz baja. –Joven Westerguard…-

-Por favor dime Hans- le digo con educación.

-Me gustaría pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento de este día, y me alegra saber que respetan mi opinión, por eso en señal de agradecimiento lo invito a una cena ahora más tarde en la mansión Arendelle-

¡Bien!, ya he empezado a ganarme la confianza de la presidenta, y su invitación lo ha confirmado. Seguimos caminando juntos, ocasionalmente establecemos conversaciones casuales, tengo que aceptar que hablar con Elsa me es más natural que tener ese comportamiento infantil e ingenuo que poseo cuando estoy con Anna. La veo de reojo y su atractivo es sorprendente, su delicada figura atraería a cualquier hombre, con razón ese Jack está tan desesperado por ella y eso que apenas la conoce un día.

Al rato llegamos a y como caballero que pretendo ser acompaño a la presidenta al parqueo de la estructura cristalina.

-Buena, muchas gracias por su compañía- escucho a la presidenta decir pero mis ojos siguen deslumbrados por el vehículo que posee esa pequeña joven.

Un Audi R8 para una joven que es dos años menor que yo, ¡qué ironía!, y existe pobreza en este mundo… pienso con sarcasmo. La rubia se monta en ese espectacular carro y la veo alejarse. Por fin me encuentro nuevamente solo, ya no me hace faltar fingir hasta que vuelva a la cafetería, suspiro indignado, este plan no será tan fácil como pensaba…

Comienzo a caminar hacia las afueras del parqueo para retomar mi marcha a la cafetería donde se encuentra Anna y ese Jack, pero una voz rugosa y aguda llama mi atención.

-No lo puedo creer, Arendelle siendo dirigida por una joven inexperta, no podemos permitir eso- escucho mientras me voy asomando para observar de quien se trata.

Lo que veo no me sorprende para nada, es el señor Weselton conversando alfrente del edificio con un hombre alto y delgado.

-Pitch hay que quitarle la empresa a esas chamacas malcriadas de las Arendelle-

Vaya, vaya, así que no soy el único que va detrás de la empresa, no me sirve que se apoderen de antes que yo… "maldición" me pienso mientras sigo escuchando la conversación.

-Weselton, quitarle la empresa a las hermanas va a estar difícil, las leyes las protegen y lo que he sabido tampoco sería fácil ganarse la confianza de la mayor, de Elsa y menor de todos los socios de Arendelle- escucho decir a ese extraño señor que acompaña a Weselton.

-Madame Westerguard nos apoya, pero Brave, los Tangled y los Frost jamás aceptarían mi posesión en la empresa, aunque…- veo como el calvo hace una pausa- hoy North no llegó a la junta y ha enviado a su hijo como representante, pensé que eso te iba a interesar y nos serviría para nuestros planes, he notado un extraño interés de la presidenta por tu sobrino, y si logras convencer a Jack en apoyarnos seriamos la mayoría a favor de quitar a Elsa del poder-

-Así que mi sobrino se encuentra en la ciudad…- escucho decir ese tal Pitch y decido comenzar a alejarme del lugar.

Tengo que buscar una forma de frustrarles los planes a ellos y más que la señora Westerguard también se encuentra, comienzo a reír maliciosamente, tengo que pensar todo bien, esto será un pequeño inconveniente para mis objetivos, pero a la vez ese tiempo que usaré para evitar que le quiten la empresa a las hermanas, también me servirá para ganar la confianza de la mayor. La verdad todo me está saliendo bien, pero no puedo dejar que descubran que sé sobre sus planes, la señora aún tiene a mi madre en su mansión bajo sus órdenes, tengo que destruir esos planes sin que sepa que fui yo, por lo menos tengo una ventana, sé que ese señor Pitch es tío de Jack Frost y que lo usarán para derrocar a Elsa…


End file.
